


And I Will Fight This War For You

by AvengersTime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, im so sorry, maybe turn this into a longer fic later?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersTime/pseuds/AvengersTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>(Anonymous): WWII, one where either of them is dying in the hospital</em>
</p><p>Dean clings to Castiel as he breathes his last breath...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Will Fight This War For You

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous! I'd like to apologize. I wrote this a while ago, and well....
> 
> its been a while since i've written for SPN jesus christ

Castiel thinks it must be some kind of sick joke. They entered this war together, hand in hand. They have fighting side by side, trying to remain strong for the other in hopes that this war won’t take them away from each other. They’ve been separated, wounded, and captured. The two are invincible; and they will never be otherwise. Dean Winchester just cannot die. Castiel defied orders and went to look for him in the body riddled battlefield and found him, gasping and bleeding. He screamed until his voice was hoarse for a medic, and finally one did come. He followed wordlessly as Dean was carried on a stretcher, holding his hand but not daring to say anything because Dean didn’t like to have emotional moments. Hours later, and Castiel is holding his hand again as he lays across a cot with hundreds of others around him, either moaning or silent. Dean is not silent, he’s muttering nonsense and shivering and sweating. A nurse tells Castiel that there’s an infection in the would, and there was nothing they could do. They were sorry, but frankly Castiel didn’t think so. Dean’s eyes opened, bloodshot and glassy, but he smiles, too. “H-Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean,” he says, squeezing the hand harder.

“Ssss…so this h-happened.” he stumbled over his words, heavily in a shaky breath.

“Yes,” Castiel nodded. “But you’ll be alright.” 

“Nah. Got…gotta go, Cas.” Dean takes his free hand and brushes it against Castiel’s stubbled cheek. “S-stay with me, o-okay?”

Castiel can’t find the reality of it all to make himself cry and never stop. So he nods again, leaning his head down to rest on Dean’s. Dean’s breath begins to quicken, getting raspier and less prominent. “Will you wait for me, Dean?”

“Mm-hmm,” Dean agrees, and his eyes are closed. “Fo’ever.”

Minutes later, Dean was still.

“Private Dean Winchester, United States Army,” Castiel monotones, feeling numb, but there was tears ready to flow, “I love you and I will fight this war for you.”


End file.
